1000pointsfandomcom-20200213-history
US-327
Too Hot For 8:00 *This episode first aired in the 10pm time slot on ABC, back-to-back with episode US-326. They were aired as one episode - no break in between shows. The credits reading for this one was not seen and Brad Sherwood was listed in the credits for the second half. Its production number for the initial airing was listed as 327/326. *Performers **Brad Sherwood, Wayne Brady, Colin Mochrie, Ryan Stiles *Introductions **"Is this seat taken?" Brad Sherwood **"Come here often?" Wayne Brady **"I bet you say that to all the guys," Colin Mochrie **"Huh, I'm sorry, I thought you were a woman," Ryan Stiles Games *Weird Newscasters **Brad - "Skip Shaply" **Colin - "Baldy Flapscalp" - PANICS OVER THE SLIGHTEST THING **Wayne - "Ricardo Balbon Montez de la Vasquez Esaloca" - SPANISH TV'S CROCODILE HUNTER **Ryan - "Misty Showers" - MERCENARY ON A MISSION TO REPLACE EVERYONE ON THE SHOW * Award Show **Performers - Brad and Wayne introduce winners Colin and Ryan **Theme - Hillbillies *break *If You Know What I Mean **Performers - Brad, Colin, Ryan **Scene - Three track and field athletes talk in the locker room after a big meet. *Greatest Hits **Performers - Ryan and Colin introduce songs, Brad and Wayne sing **Subject - Traveling salesman (what you wanted to be when you grew up) ***Song 1 - bluegrass - "Is Your Husband Home?" ***Song 2 - blues - "Brushes, Encyclopedias, and Vacuum Cleaners" ***Song 3 - The Who - "Doorbell Wizard" *break *'First Airing' **Quick Change ***Performers - Brad, Colin, and Ryan in the scene, Drew shouts "change" ***Scene - Colin is a woman in labor, Brad is the doctor, and Ryan enters as the anxious father. *'Later Airings' **Props ***Performers - Wayne and Brad on one team, Drew and Ryan on the other : File:327_-_Props2.png File:327_-_Props1.png break *'First Airing' **Reading the Credits **None - Straight into US-326 *'Later Airings' ** Reading the Credits (version 2) **Performer - Ryan **Style - a mercenary taking people out Points *If You Know What I Mean - 200 pounds to each of them Winner *Colin Mochrie : File:327_-_ColinWin.png Game Times *Weird Newscasters - (3:46) *Awards Show - (3:07) *If You Know What I Mean - (2:00) *Greatest Hits - (5:11) **GH song 1 - (0:33) **GH song 2 - (0:54) **GH song 3 - (0:59) *Quick Change - Version 1 (2:06) *Props - Version 2 (1:08) Recurring Themes *Points comparisons - "That's right, the points are like a bicycle-riding fish to a lesbian." *Drew Carey Show references - Drew says that the loser gets his own development deal with UPN. Ryan is seen hoping for this, and Drew notices. "He wants out of my show so bad," Drew says. **'First Airing Only' *Weird Newscasters stories - "Tonight's biggest story. Financial analysts have figured out a way to take out a second mortgage on your home so you can afford a full tank of gas." *Colin's baldness - In Weird Newscasters Brad names Colin "Baldy Flapscalp." Colin looks in a nonexistent mirror and panics. *Canada - Drew after Weird Newscasters: "I haven't seen Colin run so fast since free liquor day in Toronto. Also, in Greatest Hits Ryan mentions growing up in the ghettos of Saskatchewan. In Greatest Hits, Colin mentions The Who. Ryan asks "Guess who?" to which Colin replies, "That's a Canadian band. They're different." *Censored - The word "snatch" is censored in all airings of this episode but the first. *What Greatest Hits interrupts "Hi. We'll be right back to the missing-letter theater production of City Lickers in just a second." **'First Airing Only' *Star Wars references - In Quick Change, Ryan suggests that Colin's baby be named C-3PO. **'First Airing Only' References *Referenced in The Intro **Irina Dunn Feminist credited with coining the phrase, "A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle." **UPN ***'First Airing Only' **The Drew Carey Show ***'First Airing Only' *Referenced in Weird Newscasters **The Crocodile Hunter **Toronto *Referenced in Award Show **The Golden Globes **The Appalachians **Ned Beatty **Buddy Esben ***'First Airing Only' *References in If You Know What I Mean **Clean and jerk (Weightlifting term) **Snatch (Weightlifting term) Church of Latter-day Saints (After The Game) *Referenced in Greatest Hits **City Slickers (1991 ***'First Airing Only' **Knock Knock Jokes **Saskatchewan **Encyclopedia Britannica **Hoovers **St. Louis **The Guess Who **The Who **Pinball Wizard **My Generation *References in Quick Change **'First Airing Only' ***Star Wars and C-3PO ***Oklahoma *References in Props **Home Improvement **Lost in Space **Sesame Street and Big Bird **NSYNC and Lance Bass **The Romper Room **Itsy Bitsy Spider Trivial Highlights *This episode is from the same taping as episodes US-310 and US-334 *The First Airing of this episode is considered rare Episode Oddities: First Airing VS Rerun *This episode had many differences from its first airing to its reran versions -- The reruns had a portion of Drew's opening joke cut, A line at the end of Award Show was cut. Colin says, "God bless you Buddy Ebsen!" - Esben who had passed away shortly before. The City Slickers joke from Greatest Hits was cut; and The Drew Game was different. **In their first airings this episode had Quick Change, while US-334's first airing had Props as the Drew game. Their Drew Games were swapped in syndication. ***Both Episodes are present on CWSeed -- However they have this episode's syndicated version while US-334 is the first version. Resulting in both episodes having Props Reviews from The Archives *Dean's guide review from The Idiotsite: **Best Game: If You Know What I Mean makes this a raunchy show all by it'self, especially with Brad and Ryan trying to out-raunch each other towards the end. **Worst Game: Awards Show is a nice idea, but it doesn't work well here... it ends up too stereotypical. **Drew's Best Bit: "Hey kids, why aren't you in bed right now?" after the over-the-top If You Know What I Mean. **Brad's Best Bit: "Nothing better than a 200 pound... snatch, if you know what I mean" and then getting embarrassed for maybe the first time ever on Whose Line. **Wayne's Best Bit: Somehow successfully translating the popular "Crocodile Hunter" into another language while sounding authentic. **Colin's Best Bit: Running all over the stage trying to get away from Ryan as the last living news team member in Weird Newscasters. **Ryan's Best Bit: Trying very hard to hide his red face after Brad's last line in If You Know What I Mean. **Credits should have been read by: Brad is very, very funny in If You Know What I Mean and also in Quick Change, which he brought to the show in the first place. And he's a close second to Greg in funny names for his co-hosts in Weird Newscasters... here it's Baldy Flapscalp for Colin. **Should have stayed home and joined Wendy Richard in the car park: Outside of his crocodile hunter, Wayne stays in the background this time out. **Overall: A solid show with two excellent games. Episode Quotables Category:Brad Sherwood Episodes (US) Category:Episodes Category:US Series Category:Season 3 (US) Category:Special Episodes Category:Season 3 Taping Category:Drew Series